You Found Me
by CapoDiTuttiCapi
Summary: And yet, we both knew that messing with Love Potions wasn't a very good idea. Oh, well.     Various Hermione pairings  Rated T for language and later chapters. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hello, readers. This is my very first HP fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim I do. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Read and Review, please!~_

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Well, maybe George had planned it to, secretly. But as for me, my intentions were completely harmless... Unless Hermione didn't like our poor Ronald a bit. In which case, we made a major misfire, and wound up with a messy outcome. But really, everyone could tell they were "made" for each other.

So, here's how it went:

George and I were playing chess. Wizard chess, of course. Why on Earth would we be playing bloody muggle chess? But, never mind that tidbit of information, let's get back to what I was saying before. While we were playing chess in the Gryffindor Common Room, our doltish kid brother came in, ranting madly about how girls were crazy, and when me and Georgie were about to ask what the Hell had gone on, Hermione came in, shouted a bit, then ran out to the Girls' Dorm. Ron, of course, being the idiot he was(And still is, regrettably) didn't chase after her or anything, and just gave up and went to his dormroom.

And then we knew we had to do _something.  
><em>

We'd always wanted Ron and Hermione to get together. Well, maybe just me, like I said before. I'm not sure if George was so into the idea of being matchmaker with those particular two. So, anyway, we snuck into Snape's storage closet to get the ingrediants we needed. Our plan was simple enough, although maybe a bit flawed. We'd brew a Love Potion(A weak version, of course) and slip it into whatever they were drinking at private time, and they'd fall in love, and when it wore off, they would've realized the good traits in each other, and end up together. But, nothing ever goes the way it's planned.(Except for when it does)

We'd waited, me and George, until the first Hogsmede trip of the season until our plan went into action. We'd alerted all the classmates we could get our mitts on that there was something going on in the opposite direction, so that when Ron and Hermione had settled down with two mugs off butterbeer, I had to do my part.(Which, incedently, is the reason for this mess.) And for once, I was glad Harry wasn't there to keep Ronny and 'Mione from tearing each other's throats out.. We didn't need anything going wrong with our plan.

So, all I had to do was disract my little brother, and his girlfriend-to-be. And there was no better way to do that then make Ron jealous. So, I began to flirt with Hermione. And I was suprised enough to find she flirted back. And in front of Ron, too! I suppose that it was meant to make him jealous, just like I was trying to, but he's always been too dim to see anything like that.

"Hey, why don't we ditch ikle Ronnykins, 'Mione?" I stared straight at Ron as I said it, mentally screaming at him, 'Stand up for yourself, Baby brother! You're so dumb!'. But of course, be just sat in his chair, brooding. He glared across the room at a window.(At a view that wasn't even that good, really. But he stared like the meaning of life was written on it.)

Then of course, I actually had to escort Hermione a bit away, because she seriously agreed. Which is something I don't get. She should've said something more Granger-ish than, "I suppose that could be fun. Let's go on, then." I was hoping there'd be a polite, "That's not very appropriate, Fred..." And an embarassed blush. But again, things didn't go very well.

And Hermione and I had slipped into a bit of a forced and akward conversation.(You know how girls are. Or maybe you don't. Or maybe you are a girl and you know all the stupid girlish secrets. And if you do, then you should share them, and help the rest of mankind, please.) But while I was speaking with Granger, George had finally help up his part of our plan, and slipped the drinks in. So, I casually said something along the lines of, "It'd be a shame to waste a good glass, 'Mione. Drink up," as I scooted away from her direct view of Ron.

Which, at that exact moment, George had tripped over his untied shoelace(Stupid bloke, my twin) and into me. Which Hermione Granger, the girl meant to fall for our brother, watched almost intently as she drank the spiked butterbeer. And then her face twisted into this dreamy, smitten look, and she came nearer to us.

And my entire mind went, "Oh, _fuck this_!"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter of this. Like, really. I love you guys. ;3; So, enjoy the update. Also, Read and Review!~

I didn't sleep much that night. I kept waking up every twenty minutes, in a sweat, thinking that Hermione would be in the corner of the room, watching us sleep. Or worse, Ron would be looming over me, ready to suffocate me with my pillow. I can't really express in words how mad he was at myself and George. And I did feel terrible. Especially since he drank the potion as well, and seen Hermione. So all the feelings he may have had before were intensified. Or maybe there were just new feelings that the potion had fabricated. It wasn't a particularly strong one, more of a long-lasting potion, but really, having Ron act in a murderous rage for any given amount of time was unbearable, especially since he can't handle his feelings well normally.

I'm not really the type to worry about relationships. But since I'd been the one to start it, it was nagging at me. I came to two conclusions. One, pass it off as a harmless prank and then wait for it to wear off while avoiding her completely, and two, make Ron drink a polyjuice potion, turning him into George, and then Hermione would follow him instead of us until it wore off. But it'd take at least a month to until the effects were gone completely. At the worst, three months. And that was a lot of polyjuice potion to make.

I found it rather pointless to just lay in bed when my mind was to active to sleep. I sighed. Under usual circumstances I would wake George and Lee to wreck havoc on the school whilst everyone slept, but my twin was probably just as exhausted as I was, and Lee, well, he was most likely in the Common Room, snogging some fourth year that had caught his attention. And his mind was _anywhere_ but pranks.

But, as I lay in my bed, tossing and turning, trying to de-activate my consiousness, I realized that there was a very, very simple answer to my problems.

Make Hermione our temporary slave.

Of course, Harry and Ron would object, but if she was willing, who were they to deny her? And suddenly, I felt that it was absolutely necessary to wake my twin and plot this devious scheme. Of course, two brilliant minds such as ours would bring this idea to its fulllest potential, but that could wait until morning, right? Wrong. I couldn't help myself, I felt jittery, as though I had drank and entire pot of coffee. So I shot out of bed and scurried clumsily in the dark to George's, a swiftly pulled the bedcurains back.

George wasn't there.

His bed was unmade, though, and, as I looked around, I saw that Ron's curtains we drawn back rather sloppily and his blankets were piled on top of each other. This was odd. Ron was obviously angry at the two of us, so why would they both be missing. Had Ron forcefully "taken out" my twin? No, that wouldn't happen. No matter how angry he could get, and no matter how much rage blurred his vision and ability to think straight, Ron would never do something to hurt his family... Right?

Right.

And as soon as I made that conclusion, it seemed silly that I would ever think our stupid little brother could ever be so clever as to lure George out of bed and top him off. I blame the lack of sleep. Lack of sleep can do crazy things to a man.

I turned to go back to my bed, but suddenly there were hushed voices, one was a rather annoyed girl, and the other was obviously very pissed off boy. Maybe it was Lee and his little girlfriend getting into a spat. Whatever it was, I wanted to find out.

I stumbled across the dorm room, trying my best not to trip and wake everyone. Grace is not something us Weasley's are known for. And seeing as how I, along with the rest of the Weasley brood, were somewhat clutzy in the light, I nearly broke my ankle trying to walk across the bloody room!

I could see light through the space between the wall and the door, which had been left slightly unclosed. I opened it fully and tip-toed as quietly as I could down the steps. Apparently, whoever was arguing cared a lot about keeping their dormmates sleeping, since they were obviously trying to whisper, but were doing so quite loudly. How is that possible? How can someone whisper loudly?

I rounded the last corner of the spiral staircase, and saw the reason why George's bed was unoccupied. He and Lee were sitting at the bottom of the steps, eagerly listening to the couple arguing in the Common Room. It was at that moment I realized that I knew the voices. Not just as fellow Gryffandor's, no. It was Ron and Hermione. And I stifled a bitter laugh. Now they were bickering. And I had caused it, one way or another.

"Ronald, I can't expect you to understand how a girl feels!"

A scoff, "Come of it, 'Mione, you've known those tossers for _years_, and _never_ shown any bloody interest!"

A dreamy sigh, "Ron, you're my best friend, but..." Another sigh, "I need you to understant. I want you to understand. Its not about what I felt before! I love them. And I will always love them, and... Not you."

Ouch. A croutched down at the bottom of the stairs with George and Lee, neither looked suprised to see me.

George's eyes flickered to mine, "Wondering when you'd come down, Freddie."

I didn't respond, and we three went back to listening.

"Hermione!" Ron spat, "I'm not fucking playing games! I love you! I've..." He stopped. We held our breath. Hermione didn't say anything, "Never mind. If you want to waste your time on those wankers I call my brothers, go ahead. But when they reject you, I'll still be here."

"They won't reject me," Hermione stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And there is no way you can keep us apart." And with that, she turned, well, I think she turned because I heard footsteps heading in the direction of the girls' dorm rooms. Plus, it would've seemed odd if she walked backwards, still staring at Ron as she did so. She would've seemed bloody bonkers.

There was a sigh, Ron's of course, and then George stood up. He turned to me, "C'mon, Fred, time to get what's coming to us." I sighed, and stood up with him. Lee ran his fingers through his hair, "...Uh, mind if I watch? I won't be able to slee if I don't know what's happened."

I scowled at him, but my twin spoke before I did, which probably saved a rather messy brawl that would have happened if he didn't, "We wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
